Desire
by Quiteavariety
Summary: After Voldemorts return Severus Snape resumed spying but under one condition. He wanted Harry Potter. The dark Lord has been defeated and he will collect his prize.


**Hey guys just warning now. This story will contain sex, non-con, BDSM, Spanking and pretty much every other sexual deviancy that can be thought of. Will be HP/SS. Don't like, don't read and don't judge my other story just because I'm kind of pervy. ;P**

"Albus we made a deal, we took an oath!"

"I know Severus, I just didn't think it would happen this soon", the older man sighed.

"Nor did I honestly. Who knew the brat could defeat him in just two years?" Snape sniggered. He had been prepared to wait years if he needed but to have his prize so soon thrilled him.

Three weeks after the two year anniversary of Cedric Diggory's death, Potter had finally put the bastard Dark Lord in the ground. For good this time. Horcruxes, who would have thought it. He had been referred to as a soulless bastard on many occasions but even he couldn't imagine tearing your soul so desperately apart, just for immortality.

"He turns seventeen in a month. You will not wait until then?" Severus shook his head. He would not wait another week for the boy.

"Collect him from his home tomorrow and bring him to me. I will explain it to him and then perform the ritual", Dumbledore said pensively. He cared for the boy and he knew that he wouldn't like the arrangement but Severus had made a good point. The child needed structure in his life.

Severus swept out of the room and smirked. He had much to prepare for the boys arrival.

Severus sneered at all of the identical houses without so much as a blade of grass being different to the house next to it. If not for the brass door numbers he was sure he would have thought he was walking past the same house over and over.

'7… 6… 5… ah number 4 Private Drive'. He wrapped on the front door calmly, and within seconds heard yelling from inside the house.

"Mum! Door!"

"Where is that ungrateful freak when he is needed?"

The door opened and Petunia answered with a polite, "Hello can I help – YOU!"

"Nice to see you remember me Tuney", he smirked as the woman positively hissed at the nickname. He pushed his way into her home, his lip curling in disgust at all the pictures of a disgusting child throwing various tantrums.

"What do you want? You can't just barge into my home!" Despite her words she shut the door. She would die of shame if any of her neighbors saw the man.

"I'm here to collect your nephew, he is being removed from your care", Snape sneered at the woman who had gotten more unattractive and shrill as she had aged.

"What has he been saying?" Petunia snapped.

Severus felt his eyes narrow, "Nothing at all. He is just being placed with a magical guardian. I mean I know you always wanted to be a witch but _sadly_ you are not".

He could have laughed at the outraged look on her face at that moment. She turned around and stormed up the stairs, and Severus used the opportunity to look around. There were no pictures of Potter anywhere.

He heard the banshee upstairs yelling. "Get up someone is here to see you!"

He heard scrambling in the room and saw Potter emerge from the room only to freeze when he saw Snape.

"Pack your things and come. I am taking you to Dumbledore, and you will not be returning", Snape commanded. A grin appeared on Harry's face as he ran back into the room.

Harry ran back into room;_ Never_ _have to see them again._ This summer was by no means the worst one; sure he had gotten the belt a few times but nothing too bad. But to be forever free of the Dursleys he could sing.

Severus was surprised when Harry reappeared with his trunk not five minutes later. He had assumed that it would take a considerable amount of time to pack up one's life.

He opened the door to Number 4 and walked out. He heard Potter scurrying behind him and after several minutes of light jogging he had caught up. "How are we getting to Hogwarts?"

"Apparation", Severus replied and without skipping a beat had grabbed Harry and disapparated. Even he knew he had done it out of spite, he wanted to see how the boy withstood the surprise apparation. Harry fell to his knees as soon as his feet touched the ground again.

Harry looked at Snape who had a sadistic smile on his face. _The bastard enjoyed that._

Before Harry could get the bile in his stomach to calm down Snape had yanked him to his feet and all but dragged him to the castle. He had on several occasions attempted to shrug the man off but this only resulted in the Potion's Master tightening his grip to the point Harry was sure he would bruise.

"Candy sticks", Severus sneered, and Harry looked up surprised that they had reached the Headmaster's office so quickly. He hadn't even realized he was so deep in thought.

"Harry", the old man greeted him. Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed subdued and kept shooting pleading looks at Snape. "Severus do you mind leaving us whilst I speak to Harry?"

It sounded like a request but it was clearly an order. After a moment, when Harry was sure the man would protest, the overgrown bat swept out of the room.

Harry turned to the headmaster curious why he had been brought here. Dumbledore had told him he was to remain with the Dursleys until the final Death Eaters were caught. Despite how improved the ministry had become now that Kingsley was Minister of Magic, he didn't think they could have rounded them all up so quickly.

"Harry, tonight your life will change", Dumbledore said. "You will be leaving with Professor Snape".

Harry stood up in shock, "Snape? Why?"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop the boy from interrupting. "When Voldemort returned Severus made several conditions about helping the light side. One of which was he would get _custody_ of you".

It did not escape Harry's noticed how the old man had all but spat the word custody.

"But-"

"That is enough of your whining Potter!" Harry spun around surprised the man had reappeared so quickly. Although it appeared by Dumbledore's face that he was not surprised at all. "You will come with me and all will be explained to you later".

"But-", Harry tried again.

"Come Potter!" Harry looked to Dumbledore for help but the man only motioned for Harry to follow Severus. Dumbledore stood from his desk and followed, steering Harry out of the room and after the Potion's Master who was gliding down the hallway.

They stopped at a room that Harry had never been to before and inside was nothing but a table, with a book and a piece of parchment on it, and a fireplace. Harry looked to Dumbledore questionably.

"Harry you must sign this contract", Dumbledore said pointing to the parchment on the table. Harry tried to read it but it seemed to be in another language.

Harry looked at Dumbledore again, "Professor I don't understand. What-"

"Sign the damn contract Potter!" Harry jumped when Snape shouted again. Harry again looked at Dumbledore for guidance, for reassurance.

"Sign it Harry", he said with a note of finality.

Harry took the offered quill from Snape and signed his name, gasping as it appeared in blood, cutting into his left hand. It was a blood quill, the kind that Umbridge had used. Harry turned to Albus in confusion.

Snape snatched the quill out of Harry's hand and quickly wrote his own name. As soon as the final 'e' in Snape was written Harry felt a terrible pain on his back at the base of his neck. He screamed for what felt like hours as it felt that the cruciatus curse was being concentrated in that one location.

When the pain became a slight throb Harry looked to the two men standing beside him. Dumbledore had tears streaming down his face, whereas Snape -. Snape had a look of pure glee on his face as he stared at Harry. There was something else in the man's eyes. A kind of hunger that Harry had never seen before.

For the second time that day Harry felt himself being pulled to his feet. He looked around and noticed that the contract seemed to dissolve. Dumbledore stood with the book in his hands and held it out to Harry.

"Read this when you get home Harry", he said quietly.

'We will see you later Albus", said Severus before pulling Harry to the fireplace.

"Spinner's End!" Snape shouted and Harry had barely enough time to wave to the headmaster before he disappeared in the green flames. Harry stumbled and fell out of the grate as they landed in a cozy, but large study. Snape dragged him to his feet and pulled him out the door into a hallway.

"This is my study", he indicated to the room they had just vacated, "Beside that is the bathroom, opposite that is the guest room, and here", he said opening the door to a very large bedroom, before pushing Harry in.

"That is the closet", he said indicating to a door on the other side of the room. Harry noticed there was another door on the right of it, but just as he was about to ask the man what it was Snape slammed the door closed.

Harry sighed and opened his bag and pulled out his clothes. He figured his school robes could stay in his trunk for now. He set the book down on the bed thinking he would read it after he was finished unpacking.

Harry opened the door that Snape had pointed out as the closet and was surprised that there seemed to be two sets of clothes in the spacious room. On one side was obviously the Potion's Master's clothes as the railing only seemed to hold black robes that the man constantly wore.

Harry sighed going to the other side of the room and set his two measly outfits down on the dresser. Harry looked at the railing beside him, with all the clothes in designer bags. He wondered who they were for, _maybe they were Snape's better clothing._

Being unable to resist satisfying his curiosity, Harry unzipped one of the bags and gasped in surprise. Inside the bag was what was clearly a bondage outfit. It seemed to be a harness made of leather. Harry almost gagged at the thought of Snape wearing that sort of outfit.

The man was by no means unattractive, but the idea of picturing the man wearing a leather- Oh God he had to stop himself.

Harry left the closet feeling slightly shaken at the idea that the man he was now living with had a fetish like that before he stopped. _Why were Snape's clothes in the closet anyway? _Snape had suggested that this was Harry's room but then why would he put his clothes in here?

Harry shrugged at his own unanswered question before turning his attention to the other door. His Gryffindorish ways were screaming at him to see what was behind it. After a moment of hesitation Harry opened the door. And immediately wished he hadn't.

It looked like a torture chamber. There were chains on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. On the walls were several instruments on display, including whips, knife and what Harry thought looked like floggers.

There was a shelf on one side of the room lined with potions and on the other side was a closed black dresser. Having no idea what came over him Harry approached the dresser. Stumbling backward when he saw what was inside he turned around and fled the torture room. Harry ran to the bed and jumped on it.

_Dildos, vibrators, anal plugs? What the hell was the man playing at putting them in here?_

Harry looked at the book that Dumbledore had given him sitting on the edge of the bed. Standing up he walked around to it, wondering. The book cover was plain grey, indicating nothing of what it was about, or what it contained.

Harry breathed in deeply and opening the book. The cover page had only a few words written on it. The first two Harry recognized. They had been on the contract that he and Snape had signed.

Mancipium Vinculum

Harry gasped as he read what the translation underneath was.

Slave Bond

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out", Harry spun around surprised to find the Potion's Master standing right behind.

The man pushed Harry against the wall and Harry screamed as the man thrust his hand down Harry's pants; grabbing his cock and squeezing it.

**Okay so it will be getting heavy next chapter but review and tell me what you think (Unless you hate in which case, please don't) and suggestions are always welcome.**

**BTW if anyone knows any other good Harry/Severus Slave/Master stories can they leave it in a review? I just can't get enough of them.**

**Enjoy! Love Ya's!**


End file.
